Identification modules of the type stated at the outset are known from the prior art. In the trades sector, for the purpose of inventorying mobile items, in particular mobile devices such as, for example, electrically operated hand-held power tools, or also accessories such as, for example, electric leads, cable drums, tools or the like, is effected predominantly by manual identification marking in the form of an inventory number or serial number. Frequently, the inventory is documented in handwriting on paper, or by means of software. Frequently in this case, further attributes such as, for example current storage location, place of use, assigned employee, test cycles, usage time or the like are also assigned to each item.
In order to facilitate inventorying, it is also already known to provide the mobile items with a respective identification module, which can be adhesive-bonded to the respective item. The identification module has a transponder for wireless communication, and a storage, in which identification data can be retrievably stored, and an energy storage device that supplies the transponder with electrical energy.